But, Why?
by GossipGirlHere
Summary: Ron and Hermione are engaged, but after run-ins with Viktor Krum and Lavender Brown they are doubting whether they are good enough for each other. Can they see that they are? Maybe, with some help from friends. Better than it sounds! Please review!
1. Because

**But, **_**Why?**_

_**Chapter 1: Because**_

It was sunset as he knocked on the door, feeling nervous. He had absolutely no idea as to how she would receive him. She _could_ be happy that he came to apologize so quickly, apologizing wasn't something he did well, so she _could_ be happy. It just wasn't _likely _that she'd be happy. He didn't think that birds would be involved, or at least he hoped not, she wasn't that angry, but he couldn't be sure. She was just too unpredictable. Of course, if she was predictable he probably wouldn't love her.

"Coming Luna, I'm just finishing my hair!" she called through the door.

_Great_ he thought_ just great, she has plans…_he was pretty confident that he wasn't part of those plans.

She opened the door, saying, "I didn't expect you for another half an hour Luna, I—"

"I'm pretty sure you weren't expecting to see me at all."

Without a word she closed the door.

"Hermione!" he knocked, repeatedly, "Please open up!" he was begging, and he hoped she would notice, he didn't beg often, "I'm sorry! Please don't do this to me! I can't _stand_ being shut out like this! _Please_ let me in! I need to talk to you!"

He was about to give up and turn away when the door opened to reveal his fiancée. She had her hands on her hips and her eyes were blazing. Even when she was angry she was beautiful.

"Yes, _Ronald_?" she asked, and if looks could kill he knew he'd be dead.

"Hermione I'm sorry! I shouldn't have blown up at you, it wasn't your fault, I just got jealous because I _care_ about you. I love you! I didn't like the idea of that _guy_" he spoke like 'guy' had become the dirtiest swear word in the history of swear words, "making you realize that you could do better than me…" he trailed off, quite nervous at having just spoken so openly about his insecurities.

Without warning she flew at him and kissed him, hard on the mouth, and he kissed back, and he could tell that this time honesty had paid off. He was clearly forgiven. Suddenly she pulled back, and he was worried that he wasn't _actually_ forgiven. She kept her arms around his neck, though, which seemed like a good sign to him.

"Ron," she said, half exasperated, half lovingly, "how _could_ you think that I would dump you after two years just because Viktor Krum shows up at my office and says he loves me? What can Viktor Krum give me?"

"Well," said Ron, not making eye contact, "he's handsome, he's an international Quidich player, he has always liked you, even before I was positive I did, he…well, he's _perfect_."

Hermione actually laughed. "_Ron_," she said, exasperatedly, "don't you think that if I wanted those things I would've taken him up on his offer?" At this point Ron subconsciously held her a bit closer, and she took advantage of that by kissing his nose. "Really, how can you not know by now that I love _you_?"

"But, _why_?"

"Excuse me?"

"_Why_ do you love _me_, when there's someone like Krum waiting to sweep you off your feet?"

"He can't sweep me off my feet, because _you_ already have. You did in first year, when you saved me from that troll, _you_ were my hero, and during that chess game when you sacrificed yourself. Or what about in second year when you spent all that time while I was petrified at my bedside, and faced giant spiders, your worst fear, to try and find out how to save me. Or in fifth year, when you fought in the Department of Mysteries, or in sixth year, when the Death Eaters came, and you helped fight them, or on the Horcrux hunt, when you saved me at Malfoy Manor. Or at the Battle of Hogwarts, where you saved the entire wizerding world, and me. And that's just the beginning of reasons that I love you. You're funny, and smart, and caring, and you don't _care_ that I nag all the time, you like me for exactly who I am. And you can always tell when I'm upset, and you _always_ know how to fix it. I love everything about you, I love how animated you look when you talk about Quidich, I love how your eyes sparkle when you look at me, like I'm the most important thing in the world. I love that goofy grin that you're always wearing, I love how you try so hard to be the perfect fiancée, without understanding that you already are. I love how nervous you get sometimes, and I love how your ears turn red when you're embarrassed. What could Viktor Krum _possibly_ have on you? I love you!"

With that Ron kissed her, and both of them forgot everything, time, space, the fact that they were outside, everything. They were in there own little world, and neither could have said how long they'd been kissing, and they probably would've continued longer if a boy on a bike hadn't ridden by and screamed "GET A ROOM!"

Ron and Hermione broke apart and went into the house to find themselves snogging in Hermione's living room, Hermione on Ron's lap on one end of the loveseat. After a while Hermione made some hot coco while Ron started a fire, and they sat, cuddling and enjoying each other's company.

After a while, Ron spoke, "Will you move back in now?" she had left the night before after Ron had found out about the Viktor Krum run-in. She had returned to her old apartment, which she had kept incase they wanted to live there instead.

"Of course," she said, giving him a kiss. "Oh, and there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"When we were at the Three Broomsticks, and we saw that Lavender and Seamus were dating you weren't upset."

"No."

"Well, _why_ weren't you?"

"Why would I care about Lavender?"

"Well, she pretty,"

"Pretty ditsy," he said with a chuckle, "anyway, I love you."

"Yes," she said slowly, "but _why_?" she looked down at her hands nervously; as if she was afraid she wouldn't like what she heard.

He put a finger under her chin so that she had to look into his eyes. "Because, I love _everything_ about you. I love it when you interrupt me, I love it when you look all exasperated because I haven't read all of the books you have, I love the way your eyes sparkle when you're teaching me something, I love the way you think that I'm the greatest thing in the world, when really I'm not. I love it when you nag about something, because I know it's because you care. I love the way your hair looks, bushy and all. I love it when you're mad, and you put your hands on your hips and your eyes fierce. I love that you're smart, and funny, and sensible, and caring, and forgiving, and—"

But he was cut off by Hermione kissing him fiercely.

"And that," he said as they broke apart, "I love how unpredictable you are."

With that he kissed her again, and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom, without breaking kiss. They didn't return until the next afternoon.

"Well I guess the weddings back on," chuckled Harry. Ginny was sitting on his lap, her own engagement ring glistening on her finger. Seamus and Lavender, along with Dean and Parvarti, and Neville and Luna were all sitting in Harry and Ginny's living room, and all four couples laughed at Harry's comment.

"Oh be fair!" said Ginny, "she never called off the wedding! You're over dramatizing this!"

"Oh yes," said Seamus sarcastically, "storming out saying she never wanted to see him again definitely fit in with the 'we're getting married in three months' plan." Everyone laughed but Ginny, who pouted, and Harry kissed her gently, wiping the pout right off.

"Out of curiosity," said Neville, looking at Luna, who was on his lap, "how _do_ you know that they're back together?"

"Well," said Luna, "she and I were going to go out tonight, so I apparate to the side of her house," Luna then explained what she'd heard of their conversation, "and then they start snogging," she finished. "They didn't hear me, and she didn't look like she was going to be surfacing any time soon, so I just dissapperated."

"Those two!" said Parvarti, exasperatedly, "they never have a dull moment! They're such opposites, I can't believe they've lasted this long. We all knew that they were into each other, but I thought they'd kill each other before they got married."

"No," said Ginny, "I think that that's why they love each other so much, _because_ they're opposites. Haven't you ever heard that opposites attract?"

"And we _all_ know that those two attract each other," said Harry, and everyone laughed.

"But," said Dean, leaning forward, a glint in his eye that only trouble making could bring, "you do raise an interesting point. I say we test our two love birds and see exactly what it would take to break them up for good."

"NO!" cried Lavender, "that isn't nice! I _want_ them to be part of our five-couple wedding!"

"Don't worry," said Dean, rushing to explain before everyone in the room killed him, "We would tell them afterword that is was all _us_ that did these things to them. Plus, I don't think anything would separate them. I mean, I sent in Viktor Krum, who by the way is actually married, and look at how much good _that_ did!"

"You did _what_?" cried Ginny, "Are you _trying_ to ruin their happiness, or are you just that _stupid_?"

"Wait a minute," said Harry, "I think I like this plan. From what Luna about their conversation they still doubt that they're good enough for each other, I think we should erase that doubt. It's three months until the wedding, so this should be wrapped up in two months, so that they have one month to actually focus on the wedding."

"Okay then," said Luna slowly, "What's the plan, Harry?"

Harry looked at Ginny, who was always good at these things. "Well," she said slowly, "I think that this operation needs Viktor Krum, Weasly's Wizerding Wheezes, and Lavender."

"Me?" asked Lavender incredulously.

"Yes," said Ginny smugly, "I think you'll do just fine."

---To be Continued---


	2. The Duel

_**Chapter 2: The Duel**_

By the next day the entire plan had been put into place. They had sent owls to both George and Viktor and had received satisfactory replies. They had decided that they would prove it to Ron first, because with his insecurities it might take a bit longer, plus everyone was excited too see how events would unfold, they were sure it would be more interesting between Ron and Viktor than between Hermione and Lavender. So without further ado they sent in Viktor Krum.

Ron awoke to hear a knocking on Hermione's door. He looked down and saw her, beautiful and peaceful, still asleep in his arms. Without waking her, he got up, put on some robes and went to get the door. When he found himself face to face with Viktor Krum, he just calmly shut the door.

As Ron went into the kitchen to make breakfast he heard more banging, louder than before, but he just ignored it. There was no way he was letting bloody Viktor Krum into Hermione's apartment.

Hermione, woken by the knocking, stumbled out of the bedroom wearing only her robe.

"Who's knocking?" she asked.

Ron thought for a minute about lying, but decided that it wasn't a good idea. "Viktor Krum."

"Well, I'm all for keeping him outside, but lets at least shut him up," and with that she walked over to the door and put a silencing charm on it. Immediately Krum's knocking was silenced, and she and Ron sat down to an enjoyable breakfast.

Krum realized after several more minutes of furious knocking that no one was _ever_ going to come to the door. So, he crept around the house to one of the windows and looked in to find them eating breakfast. He thought it was rather cute, Ron had taken a spoon of yogurt from his cup and put it into a fuming Hermione's mouth.

"The nerve of him!" said Hermione angrily, "coming here, when I _told_ him I never wanted to see him again!"

"Don't worry about it," said Ron soothingly, "It's not like he would break in."

Krum thought now was the time to make his appearance, so he unlocked the window using the unlocking spell, silently, and then climbed in. Hermione screamed. Ron, whose back was to the window, turned around in time to shout "Protego!" as Viktor tried, unsuccessfully to hex him.

Hermione then took out her wand, and was about to curse Viktor when Ron said, "Wait! Stop, everybody just stop!" All three people warily put their wands down. Then Ron turned to him and said angrily, "What the _hell_ are you doing, breaking into our house?"

"I vanted," said Krum, indignantly, "to see Her-me-own-ini, but _you_ vould not let me!"

"I didn't _want _to see you. He _told_ me you were at the door, but I didn't _want _to see you. So, now that that is all cleared up, you can go." She wasn't sure if she wanted to hex Krum or hit him, both seemed appealing. Ron, who as always could tell what she was feeling, came over and put an arm around her waist, and whispering in her ear, "He's not worth it."

"I challenge you," said Krum, pointing at Ron, "to a duel, for Her-me-own-ini's affections!"

"There isn't any need for that," said Hermione angrily, "Ron already has my affections, so you can just clear out!"

"Maybe, after you see me vin," said Krum, "you vould realize you vould be better off vith _me_!"

"First of all," said Hermione, looking as though _she_ was ready to duel Krum, "he wouldn't lose, he _happens_ to be a trained auror, who could beat _any_ skilled wizard, so beating you shouldn't be a problem. Second of all, even if, for some reason he lost, I wouldn't ditch him!"

"So," said Krum spitefully, "he iz too scared to fight vith me!"

"Yeah, I'll fight," said Ron, "You. Me. Tomorrow. Here."

"I am looking forward to it, goodbye for now, Her-me-own-ini," and with that Krum apparated out of the house.

With a loud _crack_ Viktor Krum appeared in Harry and Ginny's living room where the four couples, plus George were sitting. He quickly recounted what had happened at the house.

"But Ginny," said Parvarti, looking confused, "you said that they weren't _actually_ going to fight."

"No," corrected Ginny, "I said I _hoped_ that they wouldn't have to fight. I was hoping that seeing Hermione choose him over Viktor would make Ron figure out that he isn't _ever _going to not be enough for her, but I really didn't expect that to work. Now when they fight, and Ron looses, and she still doesn't ditch him, he'll get it."

"But," said Dean, "what if he _doesn't_ loose?"

"Oh, don't worry," said Ginny, smiling at George, "he'll loose."

"But," said Viktor, "vhat is the purpose of all of this? If you vant to eliminate jealousy from their relationship, just tell Ron that I have married."

"Well," said Harry, "that would work to deal with his jealousy over you, but what happens when another guy comes around who likes Hermione, we want to eliminate the jealousy permanently."

"Now," said Ginny, with a business like tone, "I think we need to iron out the details for tomorrow, don't you?"

It was time. Ron and Hermione were waiting outside on their porch for Viktor to arrive. Ginny and Harry were also there, and they had brought Lavender, because Ron and Hermione had filled them in on all of the events of yesterday (though they didn't know that Harry, Ginny, and Lavender already knew). Hermione was clutching Ron's hand. She wasn't really worried, because she was confident Ron would win, but she still didn't like the idea of him dueling, it brought back unpleasant memories of the Battle at Hogwarts, when she thought he might die at any moment.

Krum apparated onto the porch wearing a business-like expression, and said, "Vell, vhat are ve vaiting for?"

Ron's back was facing the house as the duel started, which suited Ginny just fine. She made sure that Hermione was totally focused on the two duelers before she acted. Ron had been winning, but with help from George Ginny was going to change that. She pulled a small, purple patch, emblazoned with a gold WW out of her pocked and using her wand levitated it onto the back of Ron's neck. The moment it made contact with his skin he froze.

Harry tried desperately to keep a straight face as Hermione turned to him and asked, "What happened to him?"

It was a completely fair question. Ron had just hit Krum with a jelly legs jinx, and Krum had dropped his wand. There was no way that Krum could have cursed him. They had agreed that the duel would end when one person (the loser) was unable to perform any magic, and remained that was for a whole minute. Harry and Ginny had come up with this rule, because the patch only lasted 65 seconds.

After the minute was up, Krum called triumphantly, "There, you see? I have beaten him, and he is helpless!" He ran up to Hermione, and tried to hug her, but she and Ron both cursed him at the exact same time, producing an interesting effect.

Hermione started running towards Ron, who was still looking dejected. She ran into his arms, and he looked obviously confused.

"Wait, you still want me?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course! Don't you get it? I will _always_ want you, just you. Did you really think that I was going to ditch you if you lost? I was just glad you weren't hurt!"

And then it clicked. Hermione was always going to want him. Here was undeniable proof. He had just lost in a humiliating spectacle and she _still_ wanted him, even when there was a better offer right there. And now, thinking back, he realized that she had proven this to him before. After the Yule Ball, after Lavender, after all of the things he had done wrong she _still_ wanted him, and nothing was ever going to change that. He swung her up in the air and kissed her passionately. She kissed back, and for a moment they both forgot the four other people who were outside with them.

"One down," said Ginny, satisfied.

"And one to go," said Harry, then he tapped Lavender and said, "Alright, go for it."


	3. Phase Two Begins

_**Chapter 3: Phase Two Begins**_

The five couples (George and Angelina were together, but didn't want to get married with every one else) had decided that the Hermione Lavender situation should be a little bit more gradual. So they made sure to have Lavender present at the duel, and they carefully planned all of the events that were to take place between Lavender and Hermione from then on.

So, at Harry's instruction Lavender ran at Ron from behind squealing "Won Won!" as she jumped onto his back. The force of her jump knocked Ron and Hermione (who had been snogging a second before) to the ground. She then pulled Ron up and kissed him full on the mouth. He hit her with a stunning spell and she fell over unconscious.

"I can't believe she just did that!" said Ginny, trying her best to sound outraged.

"She was bang out of order!" agreed Harry. Both he and Ginny were trying very hard not to laugh and give the game away.

Hermione seemed to be in a state of shock. Ron, who was waving a hand in front of her face said, "Hermione, can you hear me? Hermione, are you okay?"

She seemed to come back to herself and stood up as she said, "I'm fine," though she was avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hermione, look at me!" he said, and when she did not look up he grabbed her chin and said firmly, "Hermione I love you, and a surprise attack from Lavender isn't going to change that."

She looked into his eyes for a minute, and something she found there seemed to reassure her, because she nodded and kissed him.

After a minute or two of Ron and Hermione snogging Ginny cleared her throat and said, "What are we going to do about her?" she asked, pointing at Lavender.

"You reckon we should tell Seamus?" asked Ron, "I mean, they _are_ getting married, and I think he has a right to know, I just, I don't want him to hate me."

"He won't hate you," said Harry, "Come on, everyone's over at our place."

"When you say _everyone_," asked Hermione, "who do you mean?"

"We mean," said Ginny, "Seamus, Dean, Parvarti, George, Angelina, Neville, and Luna."

"Oh, okay, but why didn't they come to the duel?" asked Hermione.

"No one but Lavender wanted to, they didn't want to pressure, you," said Ginny, looking at Ron.

"Oh, okay then. Let's go," said Ron, and with that he and Hermione dissapperated.

Harry walked over and reversed all of the curses on Krum while Ginny revived Lavender. Krum left after wishing them good luck, but Lavender stayed behind.

"Are you ready for phase two?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Lavender, "Lets' go."

All three then dissapperated.

* * *

They appeared in Harry and Ginny's living room, where everyone was questioning Ron and Hermione about the duel, while Seamus sat in a corner looking dejected. When he saw Lavender he said, "How _could_ you?"

The entire room went quiet.

"Please," Lavender whimpered, "Let me explain!"

Seamus stormed out of the room, and Lavender followed. They had decided to stage the fight where no one could see it, because, it was easier to sound like you were crying that to actually produce fake tears.

The entire room ran to the door and tried put their ears to it, while each making sure that Ron and Hermione could hear perfectly.

"Save it Lavender! This isn't something you can just take back!"

"Seamus LISTEN!!! I didn't mean too, I just—"

"You just what? You just decided that since Ron was taken and you had to settle that you'd have your final thrill? You just decided that even though I wasn't what you wanted you would marry me, while snogging one of my best friends behind my back?"

"Seamus, please! I love you! I—"

"You don't love me! I don't know what you feel for me but this isn't love. If you didn't want to go out with me you could have just said so! Why did you let it get this far?"

"Seamus, you don't know what you're saying!"

"Yes, Lav, I do, we're over, for good."

There was a loud _crack_ and the door was pulled open. All the people who had been leaning in fell onto Seamus, who looked like he was ready to die.

"And _you_," he said, pointing at Ron in dire accusation, "How _could_ you go and snog my fiancée? I can't _believe_ that Hermione has forgiven you so quickly!"

"I didn't snog her!" said Ron indignantly, "she snogged me, and I stunned her."

Seamus slumped, "I guess I was looking for someone other than myself to blame."

"This isn't your fault Seamus," said Luna. The entire group had scripted this, to make sure that Ron and Hermione came off with the right impression.

"Then whose fault is it? If I had been a better boyfriend, a better fiancé, none of this would have happened," said Seamus.

"Seamus," said Dean, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "we all thought she loved you, this isn't your fault.

"I have to go and make sure she's getting her stuff out of the apartment," Seamus mumbled, and with that he dissapperated.

"Well," said Hermione, "I think we'd better go."

After she and Ron dissapperated the entire room burst into laughter.

Neville apparated to Seamus and Lavender's apartment and brought them back.

When they appeared the entire room was shouting praises at them.

"Amazingly done!"

"Bloody brilliant!"

"Oscar worthy!"

After a while everyone settled down into seats as they began to discuss their next move.

"I reckon," said Angelina, "we should give them a couple days for the 'break up' to sink in."

"I agree," said Parvarti, "we can all go out to dinner, except for Lavender, and Seamus can mope around a bit."

"Brilliant," said Harry, "and then, we can we can have Lavender start showing up at things, and we'll all pretend we have forgiven her, except Seamus obviously."

They spent hours going over the details of their plan, before finally everyone apparated back home.

"That was a _long_ day," said Ginny, she was seated next to Harry on the couch, her head on his shoulder.

"But, a very successful one, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, it was. Ready for tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

After a few minutes she and Harry went upstairs to bed, thinking about what the next day would bring.

---To be Continued---


	4. The Bet

_**Chapter 4: The Bet**_

"Ugh!" said George, "Why can't we just hurry this up a _little_ bit."

"Yeah," said Angelina, "phase two is getting pretty boring."

It had been three weeks since the Lavender-Seamus 'break up' and nothing very dramatic had happened. Lavender had stayed out of sight for a week, and then slowly drifted back into the group, always avoiding Seamus when Ron and Hermione were around. Now all of the couples (except Ron and Hermione) were in Seamus and Lavender's apartment to discuss what their next move would be.

"Well," said Luna, "we want this to be believable. If Lavender had rushed to flirt with Ron right after the 'break up' it would seem too far fetched."

"Yeah," said Dean, "but we really _do_ need to get a move on, we only have two months before the wedding, which means one month to finish this up."

"I don't think it will take that long," said Parvarti, "I bet that if we start the plan moving tomorrow it could be over within two weeks."

"You're kidding, right?" said Harry, "Those insecurities are buried too deep to be expelled in two weeks. I think it will take the whole month, at least."

"Well then," said George, looking mischievous, "how about a little bet? We continue on with the plan, as we have already planned it, NO CHANGES, and then, we see how long it takes."

"Okay, who is betting on which side?" asked Seamus.

They spent the next few minutes taking sides. Finally it stood that Parvarti, Luna, Neville, Seamus, and Ginny were on the side that thought it would take less than two weeks, while Harry, Dean, Angelina, Lavender, and George thought it would take the entire month.

"So," said Ginny, "What are the stakes?"

"The losers," said George, "have to be the ones to tell Ron and Hermione what we did, _and_ they have to deal with the consequences, while the winners are within earshot but out of sight of Ron and Hermione!"

Everyone cringed. They had not been looking forward to telling Ron and Hermione about their interference, because it was sure to result in them all getting cursed.

"How do we know when we've won?" asked Ginny.

"Hermione will have officially realized she is good enough for Ron when…" George paused, thinking it through, "when she doesn't show any sign of insecurity in response to Lavender's flirting." Everyone nodded.

"Everyone agreed?" asked Ginny. There were nods all around.

"Okay then," said George, it had been decided that he would be the spokesperson for the 'it will take longer than two weeks' side, while Ginny would be the spokesperson for the 'it will take less than two weeks' side. "Just to be clear, the winners get to watch somewhere where Ron and Hermione can't see them as the losers tell Ron and Hermione what we did, and the losers have to deal with the consequences on their own. And, all people involved must follow the plan exactly as we designed it, if there are any changes without the consent of the _entire _group, the person who made the change will have to tell Ron and Hermione _alone_. Do we have a deal?"

"Oh, we have a deal," said Ginny as she shook George's hand.

"Alright then!" said Harry, "I think it's time we put our plans into action!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let the games begin!" said George, enthusiastically.

---To be Continued---


	5. Signs of Insecurity

**A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long to update, but I had some serious writers block. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am the richest, luckiest girl alive. I have 10 cars, and own every Nordstrom in the world. I also own Harry Potter. In case that was too subtle for you, I do NOT own Harry Potter (but a girl can dream, right?)  
**

_**Chapter 5: Signs of Insecurity**_

The next evening everyone met up at The Three Broomsticks for butter beers. Hermione and Ron were sitting at a table with Harry and Ginny, while Lavender was sitting at the next table over, the back of her chair right up against the back of Ron's.

"Hey Ron!" said Lavender, turning around in her chair, "Would you help me with this?" She was playing chess with Luna.

"Umm," Ron looked uncertain.

"_Please_! I'm failing miserably!" she said.

"It's true," said Luna, "I don't think she would be able to win, even with your help."

"Well, I guess I could help," said Ron.

Hermione bit her lip. She looked like she didn't like this one bit.

Ron walked over as Lavender said, "I have _no_ idea where to move!"

"Um," said Ron, looking at the board, "try over there, and then you'll have a check." They had set up the board up carefully, to make sure that Ron would catch an obvious check.

A moment later Lavender had won.

"Oh, thank you Ron!" she squealed as she kissed him on the cheek.

Ron pushed her away as he said "Look, Lavender—"

"I know, Ron, just friends," said Lavender with a mischievous smirk, "but, friends can kiss each other on the cheek," and with that she planted another kiss on Ron's other cheek.

Hermione looked lived as Ron walked back to her. He was about to say something when Seamus cut in, "Hermione, are you really going to take that from him? I didn't take it from Lavender. You can't spend your life in denial. He clearly doesn't love you."

"Seamus," said Harry in a warning tone. They needed it to make it look like everyone else thought Seamus was out of order.

Hermione looked close to tears, and to everyone's surprise she punched Seamus before running out. Ron punched Seamus too, before following Hermione at top speed.

* * *

Everyone apparated back to Ginny and Harry's apartment laughing.

"Brilliant!" said George.

"Are you okay?" asked Lavender, rushing over to Seamus to see how badly he was hurt.

"I'm fine," he said, flicking his wand so that the bruises forming on his face disappeared. "She really can punch! I expected that type of force from Ron, but Hermione. Who would've thought?"

"Well," said Harry, "she did punch Malfoy that time in third year. But never mind that, that was amazing!"

"Worked like a charm!" said Neville.

"Oh, I do hope that they're going to be okay," said Luna, looking worried.

"Yeah," said Parvarti, "What if she dumps him?"

"If she dumps him," said George, "We all have to explain to them, together."

"But what about the bet?" asked Angelina.

"No one wins, because the time never finished," said Ginny, "basically if they broke up it would mean that we failed, but I don't think they'll break up."

"I hope not," said Lavender, "I would feel awful."

* * *

Ron and Hermione apparently talked it out, because the next day they kept their date with everyone to go to the beach.

The group decided that an apology from Seamus would be the best course of action before they set Lavender on Ron again.

So, as planned, Seamus walked over to Ron and Hermione's blanket and said, "Hey guys, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, that was bang out of order. It's obvious that Ron doesn't give a shit about Lavender."

"But you still do," finished Hermione, knowingly.

Seamus shrugged, and walked away. They hadn't scripted this, and he didn't want to tell Ron and Hermione alone.

"You think he still misses her?" asked Ron, "I mean, it's been weeks."

"Yeah," said Hermione, "but he thought he was going to _marry_ her. That's a pretty big commitment, and he had already gotten used to the idea."

"I really hope they get back together, I mean for one thing, Seamus is miserable, and for another, I want to get Lavender off my back."

Hermione bit her lip.

"Hey," said Ron, looking down into her eyes, which was quite an achievement, considering her head was on his shoulder, "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, but she still looked uncertain.

Just then Ginny and Luna came up.

"Hermione," said Ginny, "care to ditch my brother and go swimming?"

"I happen to like your brother very much," said Hermione, "but I could do with a swim."

She gave Ron a kiss before walking off with Ginny and Luna.

As she looked back at him she saw him get up and start playing volleyball with Harry, George, and Dean.

_He said he loves me._ She thought, her eyes traveling over to Lavender, talking to Parvarti in a very revealing bikini. _I just hope it's enough._

---To be Continued---

**Just know, review mean the WORLD to me!!! They help me get over writers block, and they really give me an ego boost. Anyways, if you have any ideas, or want to see somthing in the next chapter PLEASE leave a review, I can't read your minds (as much as I'd like to).**

**XOXO GossipGirlHere  
**


	6. Calling It Quits?

_**Chapter 6: Calling it Quits?**_

The next day the entire group returned to the beach, and they had the day planned out perfectly. Hermione was building a sandcastle with Angelina, Ginny, and Luna when she saw Lavender run up to Ron wearing a bikini that was basically nonexistent. Ron said something quickly, and then walked over to Hermione.

"Hey, you want to go for a swim?" he asked her.

"Sure." They went into the water, but were joined again by Lavender.

"Hey Won Won!!!" she said, pushing herself up against Ron's chest. Ron looked nauseated.

"Lavender, get off!" he yelled.

Lavender put on a fake, but real looking, pout and slunk back out of the water. Ginny was on the point of crying with delight, until she saw Hermione bite her lip. _Damn it!!! We were so close!!!_ Thought Ginny, and she could tell by the looks on the other's faces that they were thinking the same as her.

* * *

After about three weeks of situations similar to the one on the beach the entire group was feeling discouraged. They were sitting in George and Angelina's living room discussing tactics. Harry and Ginny were on the couch with George and Angelina, while Dean and Parvarti were sitting in one armchair together. Seamus and Lavender were sitting at the bar and Luna and Neville occupied the other armchair.

"I think we should call it quits," said Ginny, "We've already lost the bet, and this clearly isn't working."

"I don't think we should give up. Have you noticed that Ron isn't jealous anymore since we intervened? When that hot surfer asked Hermione out the other day he didn't even flinch because he knew she would say no," said Dean.

"We need to stop this so that we can concentrate on the wedding," said Luna, "Hermione is starting to notice that we put off discussing wedding plans because we can't discuss them without Lavender, and Hermione can't know that Lavender and Seamus are still getting married."

"I agree," said Lavender, "because, A. Luna is right, Hermione is getting suspicious, B. Hermione was never _that_ jealous anyway, so it isn't as big a deal as it was with Ron, and C. I am sick of throwing myself at Ron, and I never see Seamus anymore, because we're around Ron and Hermione all the time." To illustrate the point Lavender moved her barstool closer to Seamus' so that they connected.

Pretty soon all of the girls were agreeing to call it quits while the boys fought to keep it going.

"The truth is," said Parvarti, "None of you want to fail because that would prove that you _could_ fail at something. We need to think about Ron and Hermione in this." All the girls nodded in agreement while the boys shouted in protest.

"All you girls are just tired of doing the work," replied Seamus, "_We're_ the ones with Ron and Hermione's best interests at heart by eliminating jealousy from their relationship."

Soon everyone was shouting and George had to scream to make himself heard. "SHUT UP!!!" The room quieted as George continued, "How about we give this one more try, and then we'll call it quits?"

Ginny looked at the girls before saying, "Deal. Now, what are we going to do?"

**A/N: Hey guys!!! Sorry it's been a while, I had major writers block. I know this chapter was short, but I promise the next one will be longer. If you have ideas for what their last plan should be I would LOVE to hear them. PLEASE review!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! Virtual sugar cookies for anyone who does!!!**

**XOXO GossipGirlHere  
**


	7. As Long as I Live

It was the last day before the one-month-before-the-wedding cut off. Everyone (including Ron and Hermione) was at The Three Broomsticks enjoying a butterbeer.

"Ron," said Lavender, walking over to his and Hermione's table.

"Yeah?" he said uneasily.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Umm..." he looked at Hermione, who so far, was showing no obvious signs of discomfort.

"Yeah, sure," he said, getting up and walking with Lavender out of the pub.

"So Won," she said, but Ron interrupted her.

"Don't call me that!" he practically shouted.

"Sorry," she said, "Anyway, why are you still with Hermione? There's no need to pretend you don't find me attractive. There's no reason to stick around with her. Seamus is gone, we're not getting back together, so there's nothing in our way. This could really work! _We_ could get married in a month instead of you and Hermione." Lavender was shouting now, because they had to be sure Hermione could hear, but that Ron didn't know that she could.

On the other side of the door Hermione's blood was boiling. Why wasn't he saying anything? Did he agree? She'd thought he loved her! No, she knew he loved her. Lavender was an idiot. But what if he didn't say anything? She was on the point of going outside when Ron started shouting.

"Lavender! If you haven't figured it out yet let me spell it out for you! I'm not interested! You can ask in a month I and I won't be interested! Ask in a year and I won't be interested! Ask in twenty years and the answer will still be the same! Get a knew face, a knew personality even, and the answer will still be the same! I love Hermione! Period. End of story!"

"But, why?"

This was it, the moment of truth. The group was relying on Ron to say exactly what he felt, because if he did they knew the plan would work. The only way it wouldn't was if Ron held back at all. To their relief Ron said, "Who wouldn't? She's smart, funny, cute, practically perfect! She's determined and courageous, an amazing friend, and an even better girlfriend. She knows exactly how I think and exactly what I'm feeling, and she knows how to respond. She stands up for herself and she doesn't take crap from anyone, not even me! She's vivacious, and flirty, she's totally sexy and is the smartest person ever! She's caring and thoughtful, and kind, and comforting, she's sensible and hardworking! She's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with! She's always been the person I've wanted to spend my life with! I can't think of a time, including the period in sixth year when we dated, that I didn't like her! I can't think of anyone who wouldn't love her! And the best part is that she miraculously likes me too! She could have anyone, _anyone_ in the world, but she wants to have me! She's amazing and--"

By now everyone had gotten the feeling that Ron would've carried on, but he didn't get the chance. Hermione had run out of the pub and kissed him full on the mouth. After about twenty seconds they broke apart, grinned, and apparrated away without a second glance at the others, who didn't even want to _think_ about what was happening at their house.

"Well, we did it!" said Ginny, looking ecstatic.

"And," said George smugly, "You guys have to tell them tomorrow."

"So what?" asked Ginny, it was worth it!

"You'll be singing a different tune tomorrow," said George.

* * *

Sure enough, the next day was hell for the half of them that had lost the bet. Hermione and Ron were both livid. However, it wasn't as bad as it could have been, no birds were involved at least. The next month passed in haze of wedding preparations, and the whole thing went off without a hitch.

Ron and Hermione were sharing their last dance before leaving for their honeymoon, and were enjoying it immensely.

"This is perfect," said Hermione, not taking her head off of Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah, and you know, as mad as we were at the time, we owe them one."

Hermione didn't even have to ask what he was talking about. "Yeah, I guess we do. Just don't tell them that, or we'll never hear the end of it." They both laughed, before kissing deeply.

"I love you," she said as they broke apart.

"I love you too. Forever, as long as I live."

And he did. Every single day of as long as he lived.

**A/N: So that's the end. I don't think it was that great, but please REVIEW, otherwise I'll think the whole story was a waste of time!**


End file.
